villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nocturne (Danny Phantom)
Nocturne is the ghost of sleep and a villain from the Danny Phantom cartoon series. History Nocturne set his Sleepwalkers on Amity Park, at one point battling Danny Phantom and defeated him, before putting him to sleep and having his minions toss him into the Ghost Zone. He then put the rest of the town to sleep and began harnessing their dream energy, however Danny managed to wake up. He returned to Amity Park to find everyone fast asleep and was confronted by the Sleepwalkers and Nocturne. They subdued him and the sleep ghost brought Danny back to his parent's lab, then proceeded to introduce himself, before explaining what he was doing. Nocturne and the Sleepwalkers went from town to town, putting the people to sleep and harnessing dream energy from them. Danny broke free of his bonds and fight ensued between the two, with Danny emerging the victor after he succeeded in freezing, then shattering Nocturne. He went off to deal with the Sleepwalkers, not knowing the dream ghost had reformed, though he was still weakened, and had teleported back to his base. Danny managed to figure out the only way to get one of the sleep helmets off was by shocking the sleeper in their dream. He managed to use his overshadowing powers to enter the dreams of Sam, Tucker, and Jazz and woke them up, then managed to track down Nocturne's base, an abandoned mattress factory. They found him asleep in a chamber in his lair that would allow him to gain more energy. Danny and Sam went to face Nocturne in his dream, but their attempts to fight him did little due to the amount of power he'd gained. However Tucker managed to jam the frequency of the antenna that the sleep ghost was using to harness dream energy. Nocturne was weakened enough that Danny and Sam managed to beat him and wake him up, along with everyone else. He was left powerless and was easily subdued with the Fenton Thermos. Nocturne later appeared amongst the countless other ghosts to help Danny turn the planet intangible, to save it from the Disasteroid. Powers and Abilities *'Ghost Physiology': Nocturne is the "Ghost of Sleep" who can manipulate people's dreams and gets stronger by "harvesting" them to make him all-powerful. **'Flight, Intangibility & Invisibility': Standard ghost powers. **'Dream Manipulation': Nocturne is the "Ghost" of Sleep" who controls people's dreams and the dream world, including his own. While in a dream, he is virtually all powerful. If faced he is unbeatable, provided he still has his power source. **'Dream Energy Absorption': He drains the sweet dream energy from humans to make himself more powerful than anyone in the waking world; he refers to this as "harvesting" since he believes "stealing" is too ugly of a word to use. The more people that are dreaming and producing oneiric energy, the stronger he becomes. Using special helmets that can sap the oneiric energy out of a person when he or she is dreaming peacefully, to channel the energy into him. His powers depended on this energy. Without it, all his powers decrease to the point of nonexistence. **'Sleep Inducement': Nocturne is able to send people to sleep, by expelling a sort of blue light or mist from his hands. **'Sleepwalkers Summoning': While powerful, he can summon ghost minions called Sleepwalkers. **'Teleportation': He was seen teleporting over short to large distances, and appearing from nowhere. **'Regeneration': He can regenerate himself whenever a part of his body is injured, removed or blasted. During his first battle with Danny, Nocturne was frozen and shattered to pieces, but he just regenerated from the air. **'Omniscience of Dreams': He knows what everyone dreams about or has dreamed about, although possibly not all at once. **'Ecto-Energy Ball': He can use a powerful energy sphere attack that he tried to use to kill Danny. **'Ecto-Energy Waves': He can blast blue ecto-energy waves with great power. **'Telekinesis': While powerful, Nocturne can call objects too and away from him, besides of also crushing them with a mere thought if he wants too. **'Size Changing': The more powerful he gets, the larger he gets. He can also control his size. **'Superhuman Strength': Even when weakened, he was nearly strong as Danny. **'Superhuman Durability': He survives multiple times unharmed. Even after being sliced in half, he only smiled and then regenerated. ***'Pain Tolerance': He barely reacts to pain. **'Superhuman Resistance': While provided with dream energy he can fight for almost unlimited time, without any sign of fatigue or stress. **'Green Pyrokinesis': He can turn his ecto-energy in green flames. Trivia *Nocturne is somewhat similar in appearance, from the neck up anyway, to NiGHTS and Reala from Sega's NiGHTS video game series. Interestingly, that series takes place in a land of dreams and Nocturne is the ghost of sleep and dreams. *His name "nocturne" means a musical composition inspired by or evocative of the night. *Nocturne also has a few similarities to Nightmare from the Kirby games. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:One-Shot Category:Humanoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Forms Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Thought-Forms Category:Omniscient Category:Elementals